True Love Shines Bright
by SuccintHeart269
Summary: What happens when you have 2 adorable girls and one messed up couple? Ship happens! Just joking... not... Anyway, this story is for Nico Meier, a character from Midnight Cinderella, and I have noticed hardy any that contain him (to my utter disappointment). So this story is for him! (Sorry for the cheesy name, I ran out of ideas :P)
1. Actual Story

**Authors Note: This ended up being a long, short story, not originally what I planned but in my opinion, it ended up good. I think for now on I am just gonna be writing stories like these instead of full on stories, so sorry for those that want more of my original ones. I don't think there are any spoilers in this accept for the note saying the he becomes king/prince in the game, what ever, I just hope you enjoy. Plus I have the character sheet in case you have no idea who the characters are.**

Note: You will say that "But Nico becomes prince! Blah blah blah" I don't care. In this story they never say that he is a prince and instead keep it hidden so a butler and princess aren't allowed to love. And if he became king with my character, it will ruin everything so shut up.

"Nico! Nico!" The twins, Aria and Artemis, chanted in unison as they entered their butler's room. Their blue and pink hair swayed as they "Play with us! Play with us!" They started jumping on his bed while he slowly woke up from his slumber.

"Wha-!" Nico sat up quickly but a bit too quick that he hit his head on of the bed. "Ouch!"

"Darlings, leave you butler alone," With that voice entered a beautiful young princess with short blue hair walked through into Nico's room. "sorry for the invasion Nico, they just won't sit still."

"You never did either," Said the butler, teasingly. "you're just as hyper as your girls-"

"So I'm allowed to be hyper?"

"Go ahead." Just as he said that, he wished he didn't. Straight away she flopped on the bed with her daughters and started tickling him till he gave up. "Never!" It ended in a full on tickle fight with the queen, her 2 daughters, and their butler.

"Nico strong! He resist laughing!" With the giggles of the princess' he just couldn't handle it anymore. "Give up! Give up!"

"Okay…! I give up!" Nico panted through laughter. "You girls win…"

"Again." The queen said, teasingly. Whenever Nico, the pink haired butler by day and stein knight by night, Chloe, the blue haired queen, and the twins Aria and Artemis, the girls that bring laughter to the castle wherever they go with their pink and blue hair.

Nico was always like a father to the girls for their _supposed_ father, the king, cared none about them and only wanted to make them his. Lord Toyama, but now married to the princess (queen) makes him king, never wanted for the girls to be born, they're a nuisance to him because now they are the heir to the throne.

*Ring~!* The bell for breakfast ran through the halls as the girls jump off of Nico and run towards the dining hall. "Breakfast! Breakfast!"

Once the girls close the door shut behind them, Nico and Chloe let out a sigh of relief. Giggling, they grow closer together till their lips touch, savouring the moment of peacefulness. They never get time alone like this as much as they did when she first became princess elect.

"I love you Chloe." Nico whispered in between kisses, alternating between slow and quick ones.

"I… love you too… Nico…" With no air left in her lungs, she is left a panting mess. "It's hard to keep this away from the girls, they already treat you like you are their father instead of Toyama."

"I love them just as much as you do and I admit, it's hard to not tell them I am their true father, but someday we can tell them." Chloe nodded to his response as the girls come back bursting through the room.

"Mama? Why are you on Nico like that?" Just before they were about to go in for another kiss the girls bust into the room again.

"I was just intimidating Nico so next time we have a tickle war, he will laugh, because tickling takes a lot of energy." Chloe quickly came up with a response before the girls had any other ideas.

"What does i-ti-ma-date mean?" Their adorableness completely consumed Chloe as she promised to tell them.

"I will explain on the way to breakfast," Chloe stood up from Nico bed and held both of their tiny hands. "We'll see you at breakfast Nico."

"Okay, my queen."

The queen and her princess' exited the butler's room and walked their way to the dining hall. "Intimidate means to hopefully scare the person you are intimidating to either gain information or make them do something for you." Chloe gave a wink at the end of her definition to try and, how to say it, sway them on.

"You like Nico." That question came right out of Artemis' mouth and before Chloe could respond, Aria chimed in.

"Mummy like Nico because mummy always around Nico!"

"And you are never around father? You spend more time with Nico!"

"Whoa whoa whoa… where did you get that idea from?" Chloe tried to stop the girls from saying more because it made her guilty to lie about their father, but ended up asking them a question.

"Just a feeling." The girls said in unison.

They had reached the dining hall and the girls ran to their seats to eat their bacon and eggs. On the other end of the table was Toyama, the king. "You're late." Is all he said as he ate his soup.

"Sorry _Lord_ Toyama, I was having some mother/daughter fun." She said as she sat down to eat her breakfast. The girls were talking to each other too fast so they couldn't hear the discussion happening around them.

"It's _King_ Toyama to you!"

"No it's not, I never wanted to marry you and I have more power than you, remember?" Chloe tried to stay cool to try and not attract any attention, but inside she is raging. "And why do you care if I am late? I do all the work, I do everything, and you do nothing."

"I'm going now." Toyama stands up from the table and heads towards his chambers. "I hope you have fun while it lasts, _queen_."

"Queen Chloe," A voice breaks up the conversation. For once Chloe was glad he interrupted the conversation. "Today King Byron will be visiting Wysteria so discuss some matters between Stein and Wysteria so if it wasn't for you being a princess of Stein, we could never have this kind of relationship with what used to be our enemy country." Giles went through the plans today along with Byron's visit.

"What time will he be here by?" Chloe completely left the discussion with Toyama and payed attention to Giles, for once.

"He will be here at least for lunch, that is all he has told me." Giles left to go sort out with the maids a guest chambers for her brother King Byron of Stein.

After Giles has left the hall, Nico entered in his butler outfit with the girls chanting "Nico! Nico!" Their enthusiasm could never die down when they are with their favourite butler. "Nico, could you take the girls to their rooms to get them changed please? I have some work I have to do before Byron arrives."

When the girls heard that they kept on getting more exited with the announcement of their uncle Byron visiting. "Hmm? Is Byron visiting today?" Nico asked the queen.

"We don't know when but before Lunch today."

"Okay," Nico headed towards the girls and picked them both up with his strength as a knight. "Come on you two, let's get you two to your rooms to get changed, we don't want to see Uncle Byron in your pj's don't we?"

"Yes!" The girls responded as Nico told them secretly that he is gonna pretend they get changed just to make their mother happy. "Okay!"

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Good morning Chloe." Byron entered the room with Albert following suit.

"Go you have to follow him around everywhere Al?" Chloe looked up from her documents to question Albert. "You're just like a lost puppy."

"I follow your _dear_ older brother because I am his knight and it is my duty to protect him," Albert butted back to stop the queen from saying anymore. "plus I am not a lost puppy, you're just as bad as Nico. Speaking of which, where is that devil?"

"I had no idea you cared so much for the _devil_?" A smirk appeared on Chloe's face as she teased the knight. "He will probably be in here in a min with Aria and Artemis with him, that is if you really wanted to know?" A small smile has also became visible on Byron's as he watched the exchange.

"Uncle Byron! Uncle Byron!" The twins came running into the room and hugged their uncle as tight as they could.

"We missed you uncle!" Shouted Aria while she clutched onto his clothes.

"You should visit more! Exclaimed Artemis while she too, clutched onto his clothes.

Byron was stunned by the twins' sudden appearance in his office but after a few visits to the castle, it was always like this.

"Aria and Artemis," Chloe stood up from her desk and came up to the two little girls. "Give your uncle a rest okay? After Lunch you can bother him as much as you liked." Byron glared at his younger sister when she said that last part.

Byron kneeled onto the ground to speak to the girls. "I missed you too, but I need to discuss something with mother, okay?"

"Okay!" Aria and Artemis ran through the office door to go and find their play room. Chloe gave Nico a smile a quietly thanked him for looking after the girls.

When they all left Byron motioned for Albert to stand outside as he had a chat with the queen of Wysteria. "You know why I'm here."

"Actually I don't brother, care to tell me?" Chloe walked around to her desk and sat down, resuming to her work.

"You and Nico." This had shocked Chloe as she looked up from her work.

"So what about it? Don't tell me you came all the way down here to lecture me on our relationship?" Chloe leaned back on her chair, interested in the conversation.

"Aria and Artemis have no idea, don't they?"

"What am I supposed to tell them?! That their real father is Nico, the butler they already treat like their own father?!"

"Relax, you will have to tell them eventually but not now."

"Okay…" Chloe sat up slouched in her chair as she rested her head on the desk. "You would know how it feels if you had kids." She mumbled quietly into the desk.

"I can hear you, and Aria and Artemis are like they are my own, I regard them as family as much as you do."

"Whatever…"

"I have a plan, acknowledge Nico as a Stein knight and since you are still legally a Stein princess, you have every right to marry a knight from your home country instead of a butler from here."

"You know… that might work, but wouldn't it be a bit awkward for the girls if Nico suddenly became king? I would have to say that he is the father, wouldn't I?"

"That's the idea." As Chloe thought over what her brother just said the bell for lunch rang from around the castle signalling to go to the dining hall.

"Thank god, lunch." Chloe stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. "Let's go Byron."

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Mamma! Mamma!" As Chloe and Byron made their ways to the dining hall Aria and Artemis came running up from down the hall with Nico following behind them. "Look what we drew!" Chloe bended down onto her knees to get to their height. "It's you and Nico!"

"You're never going to give that up, aren't you?" Chloe gave a gentle smile to the girls as once again, they shipped Nico + Chloe (I ship it!). Byron gave a look that of course Chloe is used to, meaning 'really?' "Anyway, who wants lunch?!"

Chloe fisted the air as she stood up, giving her signature smile, making the girls go into hysterics. Whenever Chloe acted like she used to, the maids would smile at their queens _eccentric_ behaviour. Chloe ran off with both of her daughter's right behind her before abruptly stopping and picking up both girls onto her shoulders. "Ahh! Mamma!" Both girls screamed she continued walking to the dining hall.

She sat down the girls at their seats and made sure that it was their own seats, they hate it when they end up sitting in each other's seats. Chloe sat down at her own chair at the head of the table while Toyama sat at the other side. Byron placed himself next to Chloe and opposite the girls. Nico of course, he's only a butler so he has to still stand.

"Is your head okay Nico?" Chloe noticed he was rubbing his head as she looked up to smile at him.

"That really hurt this morning…"

Chloe motioned for the girls to apologize to Nico for making him bump his head that morning. "Sorry Nico…"

"It's okay girls." Nico gave a soft smile to the girls before they dug into their food, grilled cheese sandwiches. Lunch was very casual, talking about what has happened in Stein as the girls tell Byron what happened here. It was very eventful and even a couple of times a few laughs would escape their mouths.

By the end of lunch, the girls took up Chloe's offer and annoyed Byron to no end, which causes Albert to get mad at the queen. Later that night, when everyone was asleep and Byron had gone back to Stein. Nico had snuck into Chloe's room late at night without anyone knowing.

"Chloe," Nico quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed Chloe was sitting on. "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Nico…" Chloe slowly looked down and was the verge of crying. "I… I'm scared to tell them…"

"Shh…" Nico came over onto her bed and gave her a slow and passionate kiss. After their kiss Nico parted slightly that their lips are only an inch away. "They will find out eventually but right now, you need cheering up."

Nico pushed Chloe onto the bed and smothered her in kiss. "Nico! Stop! That tickles!" But Nico didn't stop.

"This is punishment for this morning."

"Aww… I like punishment…"

"Do you now?"

((Insert 18+ scene here))

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Mamma! Mamma!" Aria and Artemis came bursting into Chloe's room but abruptly stopped after noticing someone was sleeping next to their mother. It was Nico. Aria and Artemis quietly walked up to the side of the bed to whisper to Chloe. "Mummy? Why are you naked in bed with Nico?"

After that Chloe suddenly woke up and stared at the girl's right next to her. "Shh… I'll explain in the parlour room so meet me there in 5 mins, okay?"

"Okay mamma." The girls quietly walked towards the door and the moment they left to go to the parlour room, Chloe gave a sigh of relief.

"Nico… wake up…"

"Nnn… Chloe?" Nico slowly woke up and gave Chloe a good morning kiss. "Were the girls just here?"

"Yeah… I told them to meet me in the parlour room in 5 mins, I guess now is the time to tell them?"

"Need help?"

"You can come if you want but I think this is my problem to deal with…"

"Okay…"

~~~Time Skip~~~

Chloe made her way down to the parlour room wrapped in her night robe. As she made her way down she spotted the two curious twins sitting on one of the couches, drinking their chocolate milk. She mentioned to one of the maids walking by to bring her a cup of Assam tea as she made her way closer to the girls.

"Aria, Artemis," Chloe went to go sit down opposite the twins. "I'm sorry I have not told you this before…" Chloe looked down, afraid of her daughter's responses.

"Do you… like Nico?" Artemis broke the silence and asked.

Chloe have a slight nod before answering. "I don't just like him, I love him."

"Love?!" The girls were shocked at their mother's sudden confession. "You actually love Nico?"

"Just as much as I love you two." Chloe lifted her head up and smiled lightly at the girls.

"That's a lot then!" Aria giggled because the twins knew that they were Chloe's world.

"But what about papa?" Artemis questioned.

"Please, don't call him that."

This had the girls shocked, why would she not want him to be called that? "Why…?" Artemis broke the cold silence.

"Because he's not your papa… Nico is…"

The girls were speechless, literally, not metaphorically. Their butler? How could their mama, the queen, be in love with a butler? "That's right girls." Nico walked into the room with just his casual attire instead of his butler outfit.

"So…" Aria was trying to connect the dots while Artemis gave her hints. "I got it! You are papa!"

"Correct Aria!" Artemis laughed along with her sister. "Papa!" Both of the girls screamed together as they jumped into Nico's arms and onto the floor. Chloe walked to them and sat with them, laughing. At some point the girls started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and of course the couple couldn't resist their adorable chants.

Chloe leaned closer to Nico, who had both girls on his lap, and gave Nico a long, passionate kiss, surprising both girls. At the end they left their faces inches part, much to the girl's utter enjoyment. "You know that wasn't Chloe?" Nico whispered so only Chloe could hear.

"I know, but we always have tonight?"

"Deal."

Later that night word had gone around that Nico and Chloe were together, with the help of their daughters, and a couple of days later Toyama was kicked from the position as king with evidence that he only wanted power and money. Weeks, now we are talking, later the pair got married and Nico became king only-side his wife with the addition of the princess' being the flower girls. 9 months, I haven't finished yet, came 2 more additions into the family, twins Daniel and Oliver, cured with blue and pink hair. Life had always remained interesting at the kingdom once Aria and Artemis had little boys to play with, even annoying the servants from time to time, but overall, sorry but cliché, life had remained wonderful and they all lived happily ever after, till Giles lectured all 6 on their families behavior.


	2. Character List

**Authors Note: This is just the characters including my own characters and the already existing Nico. I wrote this half way through writing the original story and just had to make this. Hint, I don't care what you read first. Pictures are in this doc. The End.**

Link: docs. google document /d/1tZ0rqw_jKCXrvJ_Yb-I2q_biFkjm03pk7SWm5zPWcBc/ edit?usp=sharing (just have to get rid of the spaces)

 **Chloe Wagner**

Her name was originally Chloe Rengaw but after becoming the princess elect for Wysteria, she finds out, with the help of Sid and Nico, that she is the lost princess of Stein and King Byron's little sister. She was abandoned at the age of 3 and has no memories of being at the kingdom and instead grew up as a commoner. When she became princess elect, she had fallen in love with Nico Meier, her butler, but later finds out that while Byron was searching for his sister, he found Nico and they became brothers (Not real brothers so that is why Nico and Chloe were allowed to love)

Personality: She can get really hyper at times but when it comes to it, she can be really hard working and still. She completely loves the cold so whenever someone was to complain about (i.e. Nico) she would say what is exactly on her mind like she normally does. With her upbringing, she has always disregarded the fact that in some places girls are treated as items and are only used for decoration, this makes her very self-conscious and acts just like a boys to prove that girls are not furniture.

Looks: She has short blue hair just like Byron so the only difference would be their height and how should I say this… parts… Images are below for references on what they look like. She is always seen wearing a skirt and t-shirt because of her hatred for dresses (so whenever she has to wear a dress, she gets a skirt and makes it look like a dress).

Relationships: Chloe and Nico first started dating a while after she became princess elect and even while she is married, they stay together. Chloe and Nico had twin daughters later on and named them Aria and Artemis (thanks asunafairywizardessheart for the names because they are entirely hers) and this caused an uproar between Toyama and Chloe on who keeps them because everyone believes he is the father. Aria and Artemis are the reason Chloe has an excuse to get up in the morning, if anything was to happen to them, god have mercy on their soul. They are her light and soul and without them, she would be devastated.

She married Lord Toyama before she had the twins so, like I said, they believe he is the true father. Giles was the one to set up the marriage and no matter how many times Chloe would say no, she would be thrown down. She hates Toyama from the depths of her heart and will do anything to get him away from the throne. All he wants is money and power, something he doesn't deserve.

Byron, like I said, is her older brother. After she was thrown out of the kingdom because she was a "girl" and girls can never rule Stein, Byron searched everywhere for his little sister and once he found her as princess elect, he still held the same love he did years ago.

 **Nico Meier**

Nico Nico Nii~! (I had to) I am not gonna spend much time talking about him because you can either find it on the internet or play Midnight Cinderella. Oh and spoilers for Nico's route because I will still explain stuff.

Later Nico's secret is revealed that he is actually a knight from Stein and not a butler for Wysteria. When this happened both Nico and Byron agreed to tell Chloe of her relationship with Stein. When they did they embraced for the worst and of course a slap on the cheek for the both of them for not telling her the entire time! Even Albert got slapped!

Personality: A lot of people call him a piece of shit but really, he is too kawaii. He does have a fair amount of hyperness but not as much as Chloe. He shows a lot of love to those he cares about and will risk his life to keep them safe. When Aria and Artemis were born he still showed them as much love a father would give them even if they never know he is their father.

Looks: A lot of people say he has pink hair but just makes it better ;) Everyone will always see him in his butler outfit but at Stein (if Aria and Artemis aren't there) he will where his knights armor.

Relationships: Chloe is his life. That is all I need to say. Nico will do anything for her and will make sure she is safe, even if she has the capability to fight by herself. When she was forced to marry Toyama, he stayed in a dark room to try and stop himself from crashing the wedding, because if he did then that could cause political issues. But Aria and Artemis made up for everything, while Chloe is his life, his darling daughters are his soul. It was heartbreaking to not tell them that he is their own father instead of the tyrant Toyama. Even if he is just their butler, he acts just like a father would and will always make sure they have a future and weren't abandoned like both Nico and Chloe were.

He still swears his life to Byron and will always be glad to help around Stein if he has the time and even if he doesn't, Aria and Artemis can come chill out with their uncle, Byron. His loyalty has never betrayed him and even Byron knows that his family is just as important as serving Byron.

 **Aria and Artemis Wagner (will be changed to Meier later)**

Where ever these girls are, beware of the laughter following suit. The castle becomes a total fun house with the girls running around hiding from the maids. They have always considered Nico as a father to them because of Toyama's distant relationship with the twins. Their relationship with Nico is later explained by Chloe when they find her sleeping in the same bed as Nico, naked. Afterwards nothing changes except calling him papa and loving him more than they ever had.

Personality: A massive ball of fluff. Their hyperness come from both parents with the addition of their giggling. They are both pretty smart for their age and only ever struggle with words they don't know. If one is down then it is the others duty to make them happy. Aria is more like her father, savouring the warmth and protective of Artemis, and Artemis had her mother's personality, loving the cold and aware of her being a "girl".

Looks: Aria and Artemis are identical twins so it is normally hard to know who is who. The main colour in their hair is blue but the ends of it pink, referring to both of their parents hair colour. (it can be vice versa as well, I don't care)

Relationships: The girls love for each other is stronger than any relationship. When they are together there is always laughter following which causes the castle to be enveloped by giggles. Most of the time they are either talking really fast that only their mother can understand, or holding hands as they run around the castle to find Nico. If it wasn't for their mother to look after them, they would be lost. Even while Chloe is working, she would find time for the girls, which proves that her girls are more important than anything.

Their love for Nico is strong, even if they are unaware that he is their true father. While he's a butler, he would keep the girls entertained and gains the girls trust meaning that the girls treat him more of a father than Toyama. It has been a habit to just randomly in the morning, barge into Nico's room and tickle him. When they are told that Nico is their true father, their love for him only grows and it has become natural for them when they annoy him, tickle him, and see him sleeping in Chloe's bed.

They have never had a connection with Toyama even if everyone says that he is their father, they have never felt anything. A lot of the time they question it, saying that they look nothing like Toyama and instead look like Nico and Chloe, which is why they keep on asking their mother "Do you like Nico?"

 **Toyama**

1 word to describe him by is bitch. He is a total B-I-T-C-H! Hell! Call him a baka even if you want! All he cares about is his power and money, and the only reason he married was to gain political power and over throw the queen. When the twins were born, this made his goal a lot harder to reach because they are the new heirs to the throne because he cannot easily gain power unless something happens to the queen because she was already running the country beforehand.

Personality: Bitch is the only way to explain him.

Looks: I couldn't find a picture so I am gonna try my best to explain him. He has black/dark brown hair but is slowly getting into his grey. He always has a scowl on his face whenever he sees the queen or the girls. Just imagine a mean, strict man in his late 30/early 40's.

Relationships: His love for the queen is nothing. He cares none about what happens and if things don't go his way, he will take actions and just do it. I don't have to really summarise their relationship that long as others so I am gonna leave it there.

He has suspected Nico of something which results him hating him for being around Chloe all the time. Later he tries to find Sid to get information on who the twin's father are because he knows he is not theirs since she has never let him near her body. When he finds out he confesses to Giles and demands for her to explain who the father is. This proves his hatred for Nico and the daughters even more.

This ended up being longer than I thought but when I describe characters, I tend to go bit… overboard…


End file.
